The Crystals Summoner
by AbsolutelyOverYue
Summary: When Noctis is forced to travel the cities in disguise to find the dying crystal of Cosmos, his comrades have no choice but to follow. Mystical creatures, lost cities, and intriguing new characters are stumbled across in this journey to find the crystal and its legendary Summoner before their enemies can. NoctisxOC. AU.
1. Chapter 001: Prologue

**Hello and welcome to my new series. There will be noncanon bits, as expected since it's an inspired AU. This is dedicated to Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY and Dead Fantasy, who died on 2/1/15. His wish was for his fans to do something creative, to not waste time, and to follow our dreams like he was doing before death stole him from us.**

**He was an inspiration.**

**R.I.P**

* * *

_**Summary**:_Ø

* * *

**oOo**

Act 001

Prologue

_'Every path leads to a fork at one point or another.'_

**oOo**

* * *

There is a legend.

Once upon a time...there was a beautiful spirit named Cosmos. She lived among other spirits, who all served the Creator of the universe. Cosmos was special and was a faithful servant to the Creator, who she considered her father.

One day the Creator blessed her with a gift; a bleak world in need of life. A world that she could now call her own. And so she gave light to the world.

She designed the world to her liking and created the humans, the beasts, and the immortals. She split the earth and filled it with her tears, creating the oceans and the rain. She used the breath in her lungs to create the wind and the snow, and she used the golden stands of her hair to create the plants and grass.

And then she took her heart, a glowing white lifesource in the center of her being, and allowed it to shatter; creating the stars and the skies.

When Cosmos was satisfied with her new creation, she sent a piece of her soul, in the form of a crystal, down to the world. The crystal would give power and strength to those who were destined to take dominion over the earth. All of the elements that were essential to the world resided in that crystal. It would be guarded by the summoners, the immortals, who Cosmos deemed worthy enough to be protectors of her gift.

When the world was set into balance, Cosmos rose to the heavens and transformed into the sun.

As time passed, kingdoms were formed. Alliances and enemies alike began to take dominion, just as they were destined to. The only thing keeping the opposing sides from destroying eachother were the summoners and the crystal that overpowered them all.

There was tension, but there was still peace. And as long as there was peace, there was hope.

The crystal provided life, and Cosmos provided light. As long as the crystal was safe; Cosmos would prosper. Everything was perfect.

But then darkness came.


	2. Chapter 002: Pilot

**Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy XV then I wouldn't need to make an OC/AU in the first place. But I do own this plotline, my OC, and every word on this page and every page after.**

**Warning: Prophecies, amnesia, and drama. Yes the protagonist with no memories is a cliche. But it's a key part in my story and I'm not changing it. Since the game hasn't released too much info, I'm winging it. Luna and Stella are separate people in this story. Gladiolus is spelled Gladious here as well.**

**No Mary Sues here. No whiney, useless damsels either. ****My advice? Don't like it, move on. Do like it? Hurrah. Just don't steal it. Enjoy. **◕‿◕

* * *

**Summary**: Lady Mae is shown the fate of her daughter by a soothsayer. The Crystals Summoner awakens. Prince Noctis receives a visit from Lady Stella.

* * *

1#: Pilot chapter

**oOo**

Act 002

Pilot

_'The road to redemption is steep, the road to inner peace is steeper.'_

_'True value lies not in thy destiny, but how thy transcends it.'_

**oOo**

* * *

The Soothsayer stared calmly at the cool face of the hooded woman in front of her.

Though she had a secure living as a herbalist, the Soothsayer did not turn down those who wished to know their fate...for a price. It had been a while since anyone had been willing to pay that price. A very long time. Over three decades in fact.

So when the copper skinned woman with her luminous cyan eyes and cool aura approached her in the slums of the Market, the Soothsayer had taken quite a while to get over her mild confusion.

When that confusion had left however, it had been replaced by doubt.

The woman was obviously wealthy, as she had presented a pouch full of crystals without hesitation. And when the Soothsayer inquired why she had chosen her out of all the people who practiced divination, the woman had readjusted the hood of her cloak and turned her cyan gaze to the fire separating them.

"Because you are real." She had replied matter of factually, in that husky soft voice of hers.

"Real? Whatever do you mean. _You_ are real. _I_ am real. The people traipsing outside of this tent are _real_." The Soothsayer retorted dryly, but internally she was intrigued.

Blue eyes lifted to meet the Soothsayers colorless ones. They were emotionless and cold, as was the rest of her face. The fire in the darkly lit tent only illuminated her eyes, making them seem even more intimidating. But the Soothsayer only smirked at her.

"I mean your _abilities_ are real old crone. I came here because unlike the rest of your 'kind', you truly see the destiny of those who come to you. And...and you are _immortal_ like me. There is no one else I can turn to." She said softly, her gaze never wavering.

"And as far as I'm concerned; you have _my _money. I am the one who asks questions am I not?"

The Soothsayer felt a wry grin inch along her face at the tone of her customers voice, and the clarification of why the womans beauty had seemed so ageless, unnatural really, had finally come to light. There weren't many human immortals in this time and age, but it was none of the Soothsayers business to pry.

This woman was very interesting, and didn't seem to be the type to waste time. Most of the people who had come to her in the past were anxious and fidgety, some even nervous in her presence. But not this time. It was like a breath of fresh air.

"You are right my lady. Just know, that though I can see the strings of fate I do not advise you to...try and alter it. But whatever you do is your choice."

The Soothsayer stood and swept across the tent, her raggedy cloak almost being licked by the flames. She retrieved a cuneiform tablet from a pile full of the blank clay molds. The womans eyebrows furrowed but she didn't have time to ask anything as the Soothsayer came near the fire again and picked up a small wooden rod.

Without a word the Soothsayer used the rod to engrave the symbol of the crane in the center. When she was done, the old woman stood and reached over the fire to pass the tablet to the hooded woman.

"Do you have a blade on you?" The Soothsayer asked after the woman finally took the tablet, albeit reluctantly.

The reluctance quickly turned to confusion.

"Yes. Why?" She asked in suspicion, her cyan eyes quivering slightly. The Soothsayer saw her shoulders stiffen and realized what the woman was thinking.

The Soothsayer laughed dryly, the sound echoing throughout the tent enclosure. The fire seemed to laugh with her, the flames shaking and rising as if it were alive.

The woman raised an eyebrow at the Soothsayers high pitched gales of laughter and waited silently for her to finish. When she did finish however, the Soothsayer simply retrieved her own blade, a rusty piece of scrap metal attacked to a wooden hilt, and tossed it carelessly towards the woman.

The blade shot through the air. It would have pierced the womans chest if she hadn't quickly raised her hand and grabbed the hilt before it could touch her skin. She lifted her chin and sent the Soothsayer a mild glare, but the older woman only smirked.

"Run the blade across your palm and let your blood run down and fill the engravings on the cuneiform. I can only see outlines of your destiny with my power, but with your blood I can see every detail more clearly. Surely that's what you want _Lady_ Mai?"

The woman paused, a very tiny flicker of surprise showing in her eyes at the sound of her name from the Soothsayers lips. It went away as soon as it came though and the woman, or Mai, glanced down at the tablet silently.

"It's not my fate exactly that I wish to see..." She said finally.

The Soothsayer raised a pale eyebrow. "Oh?" Curiosity laced her tone.

Maes mouth twitched as if she were about to frown, but she continued on anyway. "It's my daughters fate I wish to know. I'm already aware...of what's going to happen to me."

Now the Soothsayers was interested. Her pale eyebrows rose and a lethal smile formed on her pale lips, and for a moment the mask of old age she wore seemed to disappear and reveal her true form. Searching the fate of someone she had never met wasn't something the Soothsayer commonly did. No one who came to her asked for it, and there were more complications when they did.

Of course that didn't mean she was going to refuse.

"Your daughter hmm? Well then, do you have any of her blood I can use? If not I'll still need yours." The Soothsayer said as Mai lifted her eyes to meet her gaze.

The dark haired Immortal frowned slightly.

"No I don't have any of her... blood '_with_' me. She...she's not born yet."

The Soothsayers eyebrows were raising nearly off of her head now. Colorless eyes flickered down to where the Maes stomach should be, but her cloak covered her entire torso like a blanket. This was an unexpected development...but it did make things easier. She wouldn't have to work too hard if the woman and her child were still one.

"Well then." The Soothsayer muttered. "I guess I won't have to work too hard after all. Do as I said before, with the blade." Her tone left no room for dilly dally.

Maes blue eyes slid down to the poorly made blade in her hand, and her eyebrows furrowed as she eyed the rust forming on the surface. Distaste showed clearly on her face but when she saw the Soothsayers impatient gaze she sighed. She slowly dragged the blade across her palm, dark red blood emerging instantly. No trace of pain showed on her face as she formed a long thin cut on her skin, and the Soothsayer only watched silently yet sharply.

Quickly before any of it could escape and spill to the floor, Mai pushed her palm down over the cuneiform in her other hand and let the blood fill the engravings. Like a river the redness filled the cracks and formed a shape. When Mai was done she quickly closed her hand into a fist, allowing a translucent blue glow to surround it before it faded. When she opened her palm again; the wound was gone.

And without waiting for the woman to react, the Soothsayer leaned forward and snatched the cuneiform from Maes hand. Mai flinched, but just barely, and tossed her dark curls in silent annoyance as the Soothsayer ran her hands over the cuneiform. The blood began to spread in velvety strands in the air until it surrounded the cuneiform and enveloped it.

Maes cyan eyes widened slightly as the cuneiform levitated into the air and flew into the fire. Loud crackling sounds emerged and the fire rose nearly to the surface of the tent, and the heat spread out in a large intense wave. Mai flinched back, but the Soothsayer simply stood and stared into the fire as it changed from red to gold to white, and finally luminous blue that matched Maes eyes.

"In a hidden land off the coast of Cosmos' sea, there is a clan of a powerful few." The Soothsayer said calmly as the fire began to calm itself. A flicker of recognition sparked in Maes eyes, but she quickly cooled her features and watched the Soothsayer silently.

"These few are the Summoners. The protectors that Cosmos' ordained many millennial ago. The spirit of the future, Amor fati, speaks that one day very far from now the Summoners will be killed off by Etros descendant. I know not his name."

Noting Maes stiffened posture, the Soothsayer abruptly stepped toward the fire and retrieved an object in the middle of the flames. At that very moment the flames rose and went wild, but they did not escape the hearth. The Soothsayer and the womans view of each other was obscured for a few seconds, but when the flames calmed down the woman could see what was in the Soothsayers hand clear as day.

It was an oracle fragment; jagged and appearing to be made of glass or crystal with undecipherable engravings on the surface. The Soothsayer didn't seem to react to the steam rising off of the piece, nor to the heat that was evidently fading as the oracle went from red to its original clear color.

Maes eyes narrowed slightly, but not in suspicion.

"What is that?" She asked after a moment of silence.

The Soothsayer studied the oracle fragment silently, ignoring Maes question. She muttered to herself as she turned the piece over and over, the curious gaze of the woman not seeming to bother her one bit.

"All of the summoners will be killed off. Stripped of their immortality, and most will be forsaken to the land of the dead where Etro resides." The Soothsayer repeated softly, her eyes lifting to Mai. "All except one. Your daughter will be spared. Not because of Etros mercy, but because of the Summoner elders mercy."

Maes face began to change as the Soothsayer continued to speak, the changing colors of the fire washing over the room. Her cold mask seemed to melt off as she stared hopefully at the Soothsayer; hanging onto her every word.

"She will be put into eternal sleep and hidden away during the massacre. Trapped...in a tomb made of crystal. There she will stay for many thousands of years, frozen in time while the world goes on. Etros descendant will search for her but will never find her. Until..." The Soothsayers voice trailed off, and her eyes slid shut as if she was concentrating on something.

As the silence dragged on, Mai began to look irritated and even a little desperate.

"Until...?" She asked impatiently, her eyes flickering between the oracle and the Soothsayer. "Until _what_?"

The Soothsayers eyes did not open, so she didn't see Maes face pale at her next words.

"When the crystal of Cosmos begins to die, and when the sun itself abandons the sky. When those who desperately search for a sign, a light, a _savior_ and when all hope is forsaken..._then_ your child will awaken. And many will come after her."

* * *

**oOo ****_25,000 years later _****oOo**

* * *

_"This is a fantasy...based on reality."_

_ooooOoooo_

_**All was dark...and cold... and empty.**_

_Emptiness...was so painfully vexatious. But...eventually the emptiness soon gave way to awareness. And the awareness soon gave way to consciousness. She felt it...the desperate hum of something...something calling to her. Slowly her eyes opened, and light erupted all around her. In her ear she heard frantic whispers...Calling to her...strange words...what did they mean..._

_'Chaelau...Crystal...Danger...Awaken...C-Chaelau...Chaelau? Chaelau!'_

_Darkness once again surrounded her._

**_She remembered nothing._**

* * *

**Present day**

**oOo Lucis Palace oOo**

* * *

Loud and hurried footsteps echoed throughout the grand palace hall. A young woman with short golden hair walked along the corridors, her eyes firm and determined.

Stella Nox Fleuret was a woman of few words to those she didn't know; the complete opposite of what she had been as a child. During her ascendance to womanhood she endured many changes. The death of her mother, The abandonment of her father, her rise to the power as Duchess of Tenebrae... and her slow but steady friendship with the Prince of Lucis.

Noctis was his name, though he had insisted that Stella call him Noct at their second meeting. During their first meeting however, Stella had done all the talking. In the palace garden to be exact, during a political visit between her father and Noctis' father.

Quiet and apathetic, Noctis hadn't known how to react when the upbeat little golden haired noble girl invaded his space. In the palace garden no less, the one place where no one bothered him. In her white dress and with her bright innocent smile, Noctis had thought her to be an angel at first. But he quickly realized his mistake once the girl opened her mouth and introduced herself as the Duke of Tenebraes eldest daughter.

And thereafter issued a scene in which Noctis laid quietly in the grass of the palace garden while Stella tried in vain to become his friend. Two eight year old royals surrounded in nothing but politics and wealth, and who would never endure the feeling of normal life.

Strangely enough, no matter how much changed in life there was always things that never did. In time, Stella _did_ become Noctis' friend. She'd also become friends with Prompto, Gladious, and even Ignis on a more subtle level. But even now with her maturity and quiet strength that had become apart of her- mainly due to the prince, Stella was still in the same position she had been as a child. That same girl who only wanted to be a friend to someone who _so_ desperately needed it.

The only difference was that now their problems had become more serious. When Stella was a child, the biggest crisis to _her_ was not being able to go horse riding with her mother during the spring, or having to endure wearing gowns and slippers instead of going out to play with normal children. Now she was always watching her back, and her comrades backs, and avoiding wars and political disputes.

When her father handed over the title of Duchess to her and left Stella and Luna for good, Stella began to consider her comrades as her family. King Regis welcomed her with open arms, and Noctis had said more than once that she was one of his most trusted friends.

Coming from Noctis, that was a grand compliment. And so, being loyal to the Lucis family, Stella had prepared for departure immediately when her spies had alerted her of disconcerting news dealing with the kingdom of Niflehiem.

The second she had rode up to the palace in her carriage, Stella had abandoned her royal guards at the Courtyard and headed straight toward the Princes palace bedroom. Ever since becoming the Duchess, Stella had also become apart of Noctis' inner political circle. Tenebrae and Lucis were allies now, and as such Stella made sure to share any important information with the him and his father.

Turning the corner of the grand hall, Stella quickly readjusted the large scrolls bundled up in her arms and swept her gaze around the enclosure. The palace hadn't changed since the last time she had been there. Its walls were still decorated with elegant portraits and torches adorning the blue magical fire of the crystal lined the walls.

Noctis' bedroom door was at the end of the hall, and Stella didn't falter when she saw the two large muscled guards standing there. When they saw her approaching, their hands stiffened on the pole arms they held. But on closer look of her face both of them relaxed and bowed respectfully.

"Good day, Lady Stella." They murmured simultaneously as they stood erect once more. Stella nodded politely to each of them and tucked a blond strand of hair behind her ear. She'd seen these guards before, mostly when Gladious wasn't around, and had even chatted idly with them a few times. Vertus and Verum were their names.

"Good day to you as well. Is Prince Noctis present in his room? I have an urgent matter to speak with him about." Stella asked with a small smile.

The guards glanced at each other silently before Verum, the more laid back of the two, returned Stellas smile though it was partially hidden beneath his helmet.

"Yes Lady Stella, His Highness has been expecting you for some time now. Please come in." The guard replied as he pushed the double doors open.

A wave of mild confusion swept over Stella at the word that Noctis had been expecting her. She was so surprised in fact, that she almost forgot to thank Verum as she walked inside. The doors shut behind her as she did so, and Stella automatically swept her gaze around the overtly large room.

Books and scrolls littered the Princes desk, and the white drapes adoring his window were pulled open; allowing large gusts of wind to blow inside. The breeze blew Stellas hair behind her, leaving her face bare and her skin cold. It didn't take long for her to spot Noctis, and when she did Stella halted in her tracks.

He was sitting idly on the large futon in the center of the room, the drapes separating his sleeping courters from his reading courters pushed apart, allowing light to shine brightly into the room. Beside him and speaking in hushed tones was Ignis, the tall and broad shouldered bespectacled adviser of the royal family.

Both of them shifted their gazes to her when she entered the room, and for a moment Stellas voice caught into her throat. She hadn't seen either of them in months. It was understandable since they were all so busy with their responsibilities. But when she met the serious blue gaze of Ignis and the soft and brighter gaze of Noctis, she realized that she wasn't sure what to say. And so she stood there quietly, her mouth opening and closing in hesitation.

Noctis frowned slightly at Stellas frozen position near his bedroom doors and stood up from his futon, Ignis following suit. His gaze swept over her, from her neatly combed blonde hair to her simple blue sundress, and finally to the small assortment of scrolls nestled in her arms. His gaze paused at the papers and stayed there for a moment. Ignis as well allowed himself to study them before lifting his eyes to the young Duches.

"Lady Stella," Ignis acknowledged politely, pushing his arm to his chest and bowing in respect. Relief filled Stella that he had made the first move, and after readjusting the files in her arms she curtsied in response.

"Sir Ignis." She replied when she finished her curtsy. She nodded her head to Noctis, who began advancing toward her in long strides.

When the prince stood directly in front of her and pulled her into a loose hug, Stella found her discomfort evaporating. The embrace was brief, but it still made Stella smile as she pulled away and took in his profile.

His dark hair was combed away from his face, leaving his firm jawline and cheekbones exposed. His eyes still had the appearance of the sea at rest, and his skin wasn't as pale as it used to be. Apparently he hadn't changed from his morning attire, as the white dress shirt he wore was loose and unbuttoned. He seemed so much more...carefree than he usually was. He wan't smiling at her, but she could see the comforting familiarity emanating off of him.

But even so the strong, princely atmosphere he always inhibited was there. Knowing him as long as she did, Stella could always tell the differences between his emotions. But at the moment all she saw was calmness radiating from him.

Stella smiled inwardly. He hadn't changed a bit.

It made her sad that she had to give him the news that would ruin the start of his day.

"Noct... Ignis...I have some bad news."

**oOo**


	3. Chapter 003: Divulgence

**Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy XV then I wouldn't need to make an OC/AU in the first place. But I do own this plotline, my OC, and every word on this page. My advice? Don't steal it. Enjoy. ◕‿◕ **

**This chapter was inspired by the song: Origa-Inner Universe (R.I.P Origa, you amazing woman.)**

* * *

**Summary**: The Crystals Summoner experiences intense emotion for the first time. Her tomb begins to shatter. Noctis confronts Cor Leonis. Stella contacts Gladious.

* * *

2#: Divulgence

**oOo**

Act 003

_Angels and demons were circling above me_  
_Swishing through the hardships and Milky Ways_  
_Only one that didn't know happiness_  
_who couldn't understand its call_

_Watch in awe, Watch in awe_  
_A heavenly wind, A heavenly wind~_  
_Watch in awe, Watch in awe_  
_A heavenly wind, A heavenly wind~_

_I am calling, calling now_  
_Spirits rise and falling_  
_To stay with you longer_  
_Calling, calling in the depth of longing_  
_To stay with you longer..._

_-Origa_

**oOo**

* * *

_**The first time she felt it was during a nightmare.**_

_Or maybe not a nightmare; but a vision._

_Of what, she didn't know. What it meant- she had no idea._

_But she remembered flames...and fear. So much fear. _

_She heard screams...and tears. She recalled the smell of smoke and the unbearable heat washing over her skin._

_She remembered the endless chants of 'I'm sorry, this is the only way... protect her, protect her...'_

_It was only then did she realize the screams were her own._

_And then she was plunged back into her cocoon of darkness. But this time it was different._

_This time the isolation hit her hard._

_If she could feel beyond the surface of her mind she would have felt the tears burning at her eyelids._

_'What does it mean?' she thought as the coldness and emptiness surrounded her again. 'Why am I feeling this way?' _

_And then she felt it... and heard it. _

_And finally she **saw** it._

_Her cocoon...her prison... the darkness that had trapped her for longer than she could even remember.._

**_It was cracking._**

* * *

**Present day**

**oOo Lucis Palace oOo**

* * *

Cor Leonis flew across the room, his back colliding with a large wall. The vase sitting on a pedestal beside him shook with the impact, but the Captain himself barely reacted. He simply pushed himself from the surface of the wall and dusted off his clothes; before raising his dark eyes to the prince.

Noctis stared down at the older man, the irritation in his gaze clearly visible beyond the coldness. "You have some explaining to do."

A slight smirk briefly curled at the Captains lip before his expression turned serious. "This is an odd way to great me, Highness."

And truly; it was. Cor had simply been walking down the castle corridors toward the council room, he had to meet them to make arrangements after all. And then all of the sudden Regis' son had teleported out of nowhere... and punched him.

_Hard_.

It was highly out of character for him, since Noctis rarely used violence toward those in the Lucis circle. Heck, Noctis rarely used violence unless in battle. He was a generally reserved, quiet man. Unless someone did something stupid enough to piss him off...

And sure enough, Cor had a nagging suspicion that he knew what had Noctis so riled up.

The dark princes gloved hand twitched _-he had changed into his normal attire-_ almost as if he was contemplating summoning one of his runes. But he seemed to reconsider it, and instead Noctis took a step closer to the Captain and met his gaze head on.

"Duchess Stella informed me of your impending treaty with Nifleheim. I want answers. Now." His voice left no room for jokes.

And yet Cors amused smile showed that he obviously thought otherwise. "Last time I checked; I answer to the King." He replied.

Noctis' eyes narrowed and a flash of red crossed his irises.

"And last time _I_ checked the king is on his way to enemy soil. Which means while he's gone, you answer to _me_."

Slowly the Captains smile left his face; annoyance and disdain replacing it. He had never liked Prince Noctis. The boy seemed to be getting too big for his britches lately. He was always either brooding or running around the kingdom with his little entourage. And when he wasn't doing that he was somehow getting into trouble. Usually it was because of that puckish straw haired commoner that Noctis was friends with (Primpto, Prompt?...Ah, Prompto.) but that was besides the point.

Bound by honor or not, Cor wasn't obligated to _like_ the rebellious prince and his little boy band of hooligans. So when Noctis got a little too cocky and decided he was bold enough to order Cor around, of course the war toughened Captain wasn't going to like it. Being on close terms with King Regis didn't mean he was going to kiss his sons feet.

"I'm not a servant to come to your beck and call '_Highness_'. If you want answers, go after your father yourself. You only returned yesterday, it shouldn't be too hard to pack your things and leave again!" Cor snapped, a twisted glare marring his features.

"Maybe I will." Noctis murmured coolly, flecks of crimson clouding his vision. Cor was seriously starting to piss him off. He never understood what his father saw in him.

"And while you're at it, tell your girlfriend to stay out of men affairs. She might end up getting herself into trouble someday." The Captain added coldly, the meaning behind his words unmistakable.

Prince Noctis stiffened- the whirring of magic runes behind him alerting him to his growing fury. The fact that Cor was threatening Stella indirectly should have earned him a broken jaw right then. But Noctis knew what happened once he let his emotions take control. Ever since becoming a teenager and growing into a man, his natural bloodlust had slowly increased. The power of the crystal had only added to that.

And now it was taking all he had to keep it restrained. Killing the Captain of the Imperial fleet wasn't something his father or the council, or even Stella, would take lightly.

Quickly he reeled his emotions back in, and the runes instantly vanished. Cor had noticed though, and his dark eyebrows rose nearly off of his head as he squared his shoulders and stood up a little taller; towering over the dark prince.

"I'd advise you not to do something you will regret later." The Captain warned softly, his mouth set in a firm line. "If you'll excuse me, I was on my way out."

And with one last lingering glare, the Captain gruffly brushed past the prince and continued on down the hall.

Noctis didn't move to stop him.

* * *

**Same time**

**oOo Lucis palace oOo**

* * *

Stella stared out at the swaying blossom trees, pink and white petals sailing past the window she stood beside. It was a beautiful view, especially since spring had just arrived and the entire palace was surrounded in heavenly scenery. The wind carried the scent of vanilla and flowers as it blew into the room the Duchess currently stood in.

Stella greatly valued the natural beauty the kingdom of Lucis had and could spend all day admiring the view.

But right now she was too worried as she dialed Gladious' number to let herself do so. Prompto's phone wasn't working, and she had no time to send a messenger. Hopefully Gladious and Prompto would be together since they had left together for Duscae a month ago.

She pushed 'talk' and then waited quietly for the muscled bodyguard of Noctis to pick up. She was slightly irritated that most of Noctis' inner circle were away, save for Ignis who was contacting several envoys of his.

She herself had plenty of things she had to do once she left for Tenebrae, though getting confirmation on the treaty was her main priority at the moment. Apparently Cor had managed to get King Regis to go to Nifleheim and discuss an alliance with the Emperor and the council there, along with a few of his own council members. She had received a copy of the treaty, and Nifleheim was requesting unlimited use of the crystal and independence in exchange for peace.

Considering Nifleheim had been a long enemy of both Lucis, Tenebrae, and most of the kingdoms inhabiting Fractum; it was a _huge_ risk. Several a time had Nifleheim betrayed and tried to invade neighboring kingdoms, and Stellas own mother had been killed during a war with the traitorous land.

Eventually Nifleheim went too far and in an attempt to gain territory the Emperor of Nifleheim completely annihilated Solheim; one of the six allianced kingdoms. The destruction of one of the most loved kingdoms in Fractum caused the enemies of Nifleheim to unite and fight against Nifleheim, temporarily ending the Emperors reign of terror. The first cold war had taken place then, and for a long time Stella had spent her childhood alone as her father had been off fighting in the war.

When the war ended and Nifleheim finally surrendered, the kingdom was kept isolated and the power of the royal family there had been restricted. It was why the region containing all of the kingdoms were referred to as Fractum, because eventually the land had to be broken and isolated from each other to ensure peace.

For so long Stella had wanted to find the Nifleheiman noble who had sent assassins after her family. She didn't know his name, just that he was in close ties with the past Emperor. Her mothers death had hit her hard, and even though Noctis had been there to share her pain, she had never truly healed from it.

So naturally her comrades would understand her distrust of a treaty with Nifleheim, considering the long list of atrocities that the kingdom had committed not just against Tenebrae, but Fractum in its entirety. The people there weren't to be trusted. It was why no one had wanted to allow Nifleheim their share of Cosmos' crystal after the King of Solheim had discovered it and attempted to split it evenly so all of Fractum could use its power.

When Stella became Duchess, she had internally promised herself she would never fall for Nifleheims schemes. All of her problems had started and ended with that kingdom. She had never met Emperor Idola, the most recent ruler of Nifleheim, personally. And truly she never liked being biased in _anything_.

But some things she could never forgive.

Suddenly the sound of a beep and static came from the speaker of her phone.

"_Aigoooo_. What's up? Stella?" A foggy gruff voice snapped Stella from her thoughts, and her big violet-blue eyes blinked once, twice, before she recognized Gladious' voice.

"Oh! Gladys, hey." The young Duchess greeted happily, her wary face turning bright and warm.

Stella heard Gladious snort at her pet nickname for him, and then she heard shuffling sounds and a loud slam. Her eyebrows rose slightly as she pressed the phone to her ear and leaned sideways on the wall, her gaze flickering out the window. Eventually she heard Gladious grunt and mutter a 'Finished!' before he returned his attention to the phone.

"When are you going to stop calling me Gladys?" The dark haired brute of a main chuckled into the phone, causing Stellas smile to turn to a wry smirk.

"As soon as I stop calling Ignis; 'Iggy' and Noctis; 'Noct'. Which is _never_." She teased.

"Everyone calls our favorite prince Noct. And you haven't called Ignis that in two years."

"Well maybe it's time I pick up the habit again."

"Ha. Like he'd let you."

"I'm sure he would _Gladys_."

"Pft. Even Ignis doesn't like you _that_ much. Kidding. We all love you Stella. But enough of this. What's up? I've been in Duscae for so long...Haven't heard from you in a millennium."

Stella let out a laugh at Gladious' dramatic claim just as the door to the guest room opened; Noctis walking in. Her laughter trailed off when she saw the poorly concealed annoyed look on his face, and she raised a questioning eyebrow as he collapsed on the bed beside the window. He only shook his head to fend off her silent inquiry and lifted an arm over his face.

Stella frowned.

"Ahem. Stella? Stellaaaaaa. You just died on me." Gladious called into the phone, causing the Duchess to flinch in surprise.

Turning her gaze away from Noctis, who didn't move from his spot, Stella put the phone on speaker.

"I'm still here. Noctis just walked in is all." She explained.

"Noctis? My cousins at your place?" Gladious asked, the confusion in his voice completely unmasked.

"Nope. I'm in Lucis."

A beat of silence passed, before:

"Okayyyy. Last time I heard from you; you were traveling all through Tenebrae and booked with political meetings- too busy to even visit. What's going on?" The confusion was now tinted with worry, and Stella let out a exasperated sigh as she opened her mouth to explain.

"Now I'm not too clear on all the details of _how_ it happened. Ignis just left to confirm it actually. But it seems King Regis is on his way to Nifleheim."

There was another loud slam from the phone, and this time since it was on speaker the sound reverberated throughout the room. Noctis turned his head and glanced at Stella in confusion, but she raised her arms in a _'Don't look at me!'_ look. The princes eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry about that. These damn chocobos are acting up. My ears must be acting up too because it sounded like you said Regis is on his way to the most fucked up place in existence." Gladious muttered into the phone, causing Stella and Noctis to glance at each other again.

"No..." Stella began warily. "You didn't hear me wrong. Regis is on his way there now. To discuss signing a treaty no less."

"I'm actually considering going there to stall him." Noctis added, his voice so soft it was almost inaudible. Stella glanced at him in surprise, and an awkward pause issued.

"...Well, looks like my vacations ending early." Gladious suddenly said in an overly cheerful tone, causing Stella to look back down at the phone in confusion.

"Huh? Gladious?"

"Stay on the line Stella, I'm about to hitch a ride back home."

**oOo**

**Finished. I know Stella and Gladious seem really playful, but in this story they're super close. Next chapter is already finished. Just deciding when to post.**

**Now- I'm off to watch Cowboy bebop and finish some schoolwork.**


	4. Chapter 004: Perseverance

**Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy XV then I wouldn't need to make an OC/AU in the first place. But I do own this plotline, my OC, and every word on this page. My advice? Don't steal it. Enjoy. ◕‿◕**

**This chapter was inspired by the song: Shattered; Trading yesterday **

**(P.S: Today is my moms 47th bday! Woot! ^_^) **

* * *

**Summary**: The Crystals Summoner escapes the darkness...or does she? Soon she discovers hints of her power, and finds a way out of the forest.

* * *

3#: Perseverance

**oOo**

Act 004

_'-And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand, _

_Why my heart is so broken, __rejecting your love, _

_without- __love gone wrong,_

_lifeless words- __carry on._

_But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning._

_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart._

_Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent._  
_All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain._

_All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over._

_There's a light, there's the sun, taking home shattered ones._  
_To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all. [x2]_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding._  
_Fall into your sunlight. '_

_-Trading Yesterday_

* * *

_She stared in silent confusion at the cracks that began to spread around her, the sound of splitting ice echoing in her ears. The blackness was shrouded in lines of white, and she realized that her cocoon was shattering. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. A wave of panic seized her. But she could do nothing, for the only thing she could control while inside the darkness was her mind. _

_...Yet, something told her that her mind had something to do with the cocoon breaking. The power that had enveloped her before. The pain she had felt. The vision she had seen that had caused such a strange reaction from her..._

_ Was that influencing the darkness?_

_She didn't get to dwell over it, for at that very moment..._

_ her cocoon shattered,_

_and she fell..._

* * *

_oOo_

_And as she fell... the tiniest of threads that connected her life to the crystal began to glow. And as it grew brighter, her powers burst to life and swept through her like electricity. _

_At that very moment, the very thing that had kept her hidden and safe all those years began to shatter. The very cocoon that had protected yet isolated her, was destroyed. And the electrifying sensation that filled her body wasn't hers alone. Yet she couldn't see the eyes hidden in the mist. Nor did she feel the essence that began to fill her body._

_She continued to fall._

_oOo_

* * *

The sensation of falling felt _a _lot like flying. Only it made her entire body feel as if it had been thrown off a cliff. At first it felt kind of nice, with her eyes closed and wind pushing against her face. She felt _free_.

But then gravity took it's toll, and soon the feeling felt a lot _less_ like flying and more like _drowning_ in air.

It was not pleasant. Especially when it all came to a startling halt and she felt her body collide with a cold surface.

Her body flinched at the loud shattering sound and an earth shaking crash that came after her fall, and right afterwards a sharp pain pierced her. She didn't have the energy to shriek in pain which she surely wished to do. So instead she just shakily inhaled her first breath of air outside of the cocoon and slowly felt the pain in her body fade.

For a moment she lay there, a strange blue light flashing under her closed eyelids. The threat of falling unconscious swept over her. But instead she pushed her mind to stay alert, and soon her eyes fluttered open. Before her body had been stunned from the sudden impact, but now she could feel the ability to move overtake her.

The first thing she saw was an endless array of blue crystal. It appeared as ice and was shaped in a large flat sphere that soon merged into dirt. Eventually she realized it was the ground that she had so inelegantly crashed into.

Her eyes flickered upward, taking in the clouds drifting like fog across the darkening sky and then the trees and rocky surroundings. Instantly she spotted her cocoon, a huge translucent blue globe that had once been supported by a crystal beacon. Now the beacon was shattered, and a large gaping hole with mist emerging was evident on the side of the cocoon. The cocoon towered over her and the rest of the forest, looking almost as if it were touching the sky.

Part of what she was laying on were the remains of said cocoon, mist flowing low near the ground, most of it high enough that it brushed against her face, and slowly her eyes roamed over her former prison. She had never really imagined what it would look like from the outside...

Her eyebrows furrowed when the cocoon suddenly vanished, escaping her scrutiny...only to flicker, emit a strange energy humming noise, and reappear again. The mist as well followed this pattern, though she could still feel the cold sensation washing over her skin whether it was visible or not.

'_Strange_.' The Immortal thought as she tested her limits and struggled to her feet. She turned her head slowly, taking in the scenery of dark mountains and endless arrays of forest before looking down at the smooth surface of crystal she had collided with.

Slowly she took in her reflection, her eyes first glancing down to her clothes and then to her face. The ice wasn't clear, and she had to squint her eyes to get used to having them open for the first time, but eventually she could see the details of her profile. Her skin was a light tawny brown; moist and shiny from what she assumed was sweat, or maybe the crystals after effects. And on her palm was a pale white symbol that she simply glanced over.

It didn't take long for her to realize she wore no shoes, especially since the soles of her feet were pressing so awkwardly against the crystal section of the ground.

The loose blue and explicitly designed tunic she wore, which reached all the way to her knees, was also damp. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw blood spreading near her abdomen there, the red liquid soaking into her tunic. She lifted her top above her stomach and winced at the large gash present. One of the crystals must have impaled her before.

By the several shards littering the ground, she suspected that when the cocoon shattered a few of the falling shards must have landed on her. Shutting her eyes to brace herself, the girl slowly pushed her hand across her abdomen. She almost shivered because of how cold her palm felt on her skin, but eventually she felt the hardness of a crystal shard jammed on the inside of her gash.

She didn't know why she did it, maybe instinct or some crazy thing like that, but she quickly circled her hand over the shard. It felt bigger than her hand, and instantly a sharp wave of pain spread through her. Without waiting for herself to chicken out, the girl quickly yanked the crystal out of abdomen, blood instantly leaking out of her gash. She shuddered as pain filled her gut, but soon she was able to breathe normally again when she managed to get used to the sensation. She eyed the bloody crystal fragment for a moment, before suddenly taking notice of a similar one on her neck.

It wasn't piercing her, but hanging from her neck like a necklace. It was much smaller than the other shards, and had a silver chain looped through it. She dropped the bloody shard and instead brought her attention to the necklace, lifting her hands to turn it around and study it. It was a simple little crystal, not as luminous as the ones around her. It was plain in its design yet as she stared at it, something tugged inside of her brain. But just as quickly as the sensation came over her; it went away.

Suddenly feeling the pain fading from her abdomen, the girl glanced down at her stomach only to see the mist from before rising around her, washing over her skin and making goose bumps form on the surface. Some of the blue fog seeped into her gash, and it took her a long moment to see the gash closing. Her eyebrows rose at the spectacle. She lifted her hand to brush her palm against where the wound used to be. Mild confusion entered her being as she glanced down at the mist which had returned to its dormant state near the ground.

_'Did this mist just...heal me?' _She thought silently, her eyes changing from blue to brown as she eyed the mist. It looked like any other mist, despite its strange shade of blue, and felt cold against her skin to the point she thought it could even freeze her into a statue.

But as she looked down at her abdomen and back to the mist; there was no mistaking it. When the mist had touched her skin it _had_ healed her. The pain was all but completely gone.

The girl sighed in expiration at her own irritating confusion at the matter, and slowly ran a hand through her hair. Instantly she realized it was frizzy and wet, like the rest of her body. Lifting it to he view, she saw that it was brown and twisted into a long braid that trailed behind her a few feet.

Her fingers ran across the braid, flattening down the ombre strands sticking from it. She wondered how it had gotten that way. And she also wondered about her clothes, what the design meant, and who had given them to her. Or if anyone had even given them to her at all. She remembered nothing before the cocoon. The only thing there had ever been was darkness, and that haunting vision of hers.

Blowing out a deep breath, wisps of smoke escaping from her lips, the girl slowly began to make her way off of the crystal surface. She did not look back at the cocoon or the mist as she did so, her mind solely focused on gaining proper control of her limbs. As determination filled her body, her eyes flickered back to its luminous blue color.

It made an odd sight, a woman of her lanky form and height tottering as if she wore a newborn. She struggled to stay upright, her weak legs combined with the slippery surface of the crystal working against her. She slipped twice and had an aching jaw as a reward for it. But eventually her feet made contact with solid ground, and slowly she let out a sigh of relief.

Briefly she looked back at the now shattered blue cocoon, her equally blue eyes narrowing slightly as she studied it. She did not know how she became to be trapped in such a thing. A butterfly used a cocoon to grow into something beautiful, yet the cocoon she was 'blessed' with had done nothing of the sort. The reflection she saw in the crystal was that of a very exhausted and simple looking girl with shadows under her eyes.

She could see some beauty there, but it was very faint- almost as if it were meant to be hidden from normal eyes. She wasn't sure what women were supposed to look like, or if there were even more people like her. But as she watched her reflection she couldn't help but feel that same tugging sensation in her brain, as if she was trying to remember something important.

Somehow this made her think of her crystal pendant. It was simple and small, yet there was something about it that caught her attention.

It made her wonder, truly wonder, who she was and who had put her there, and who had given her the necklace. She had never been aware of it while inside the cocoon, so someone must have given it to her...which meant there might have been more like her. There was a possibility she wasn't alone on this...her eyes studied the large rocky landscape outside of the trees. She was pretty sure she was on a mountain, considering the large darkly shadowed terrain visible beyond the trees.

It all looked so familiar.

But the more she searched her mind, the more she realized there was nothing to find. It was empty. Void of anything but the memory of darkness...and the vision of flames. She didn't know where this mountain was located, or if anyone else was on it. So she would have to find out herself.

Slowly the girl turned and began walking throughout the clearing, circling her cocoon and eyes searching the scenery beyond the trees and mountains. The sky was dark and a swirl of blue and purple, clouds resembled the mist near her feet as they flew across the sky. She saw nothing that resembled life beyond the trees. Not even one bird to dot the sky. She heard nothing but the distance sound of waves, and the occasionally whisper of the wind.

But the voices that had plagued her mind before...they were gone. What had they said again? Danger? Crystal? And something else... She shut her eyes and concentrated. But the more she tried to remember the more the darkness in her mind spread; hiding what she wanted to find. Eventually she scowled deeply and gave up trying. No use taxing herself and wasting the little energy she had.

_'I will search for something, anything, to bring me clarity of this...situation.'_ The girl thought solemnly as she took one last look at her former prison. _'And hopefully I'll discover what this place truly is.'_

And so began the beginning of a long journey- soon to be filled with even more questions she wouldn't be able to answer. After smoothing out her damp blue clothes, the young Immortal ambled away from the clearing, growing farther and farther from the cocoon. She didn't look back as she made her way into the trees, and so she didn't see the mist slowly forming into a dark form.

A human form.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

For a while she wandered aimlessly through the trees, all of them towering over her and casting shadows over the mist covered ground. She had stopped to admire them a few times, eyeing the pale white and silver blossoms that hung there. The blossoms were glowing in the dark, seeming as the sun wasn't coming up any time soon, and for some reason she couldn't stop herself from stepping closer to them.

Eventually she lifted her hand to brush her fingers against the petals, reveling in how soft they were. The forest was dark and seemed like an endless maze, yet the flowers brought her peace somehow even with their haunting glow. For a moment she stared at one in particular, a small white blossom that hung lower than the rest on the branches.

It was small and even looked close to wilting compared to the other flowers. But every time she lifted her hand toward it, the flower seemed to glow brighter and look less wilted and more...alive. What caught her off guard though, was the way the symbol on her hand and the pendant on her neck seemed to grow hot on her skin and glow when she touched it.

She didn't know what led her to do it. She seemed to be going by her instincts alone. But soon she had enveloped the wilting flower in her hand and closed her fingers around it. A light so blinding that it made her shut her eyes erupted. A strange feeling of deja vu overtook her as the light faded and she opened her eyes again. She turned her gaze back to the flower and let her hand fall limply to her side.

She had expected it to look like a replica of all the other flowers. But her dark brows rose when she saw it was no longer white; but blue. A bright luminous blue that seemed to reflect the color of her eyes. She had noticed whenever she saw her reflection that eyes seemed to switch between an endless sea of brown or a bright, almost transparent, blue. At the moment she could tell it was currently the latter.

The flower was now bigger than the rest, _brighter_ than the rest. It no longer looked wilted, and she knew instantly it was because of her. Or maybe not her, but the pendant or the mark on her hand. Glancing down at the small crystal that was still nestled safely between her collar bone, the girls eyes flickered with curiosity. Then she lifted her palm to where the strange symbol was engraved.

She couldn't tell what it meant. It resembled waves in some way, water or air- she couldn't be sure. But she knew it had to be somewhat responsible for the spectacle she had just performed. But like before, her mind was void of anything but the memory of darkness.

A spark of anger tried to form within her. But just as quickly as it came, it was smothered by a blanket of calm as she turned her gaze away from her palm. Turning back to the flower the girl only took a moment to make her decision. She reached for the blossom and tugged at it, gently pulling it off the branches.

As her fingers made contact with the petals, she felt an energy similar to the one the cocoon had been emanating flow off of it. And as she contemplated on where to put the flower, she was oblivious to the intensity of the mist as it became colder and soon had covered the ground in thin shards of ice.

Soon enough the mist began to take its toll on her body. She was quivering moments later, her jaw clenched as she turned her gaze toward the ground. Seeing the ice spreading to the trees, covering the blossoms in ice as well, the girl inhaled sharply as a numbing pain spread up her leg. Quickly she pushed the blossom into her braided hair and hurried along the forest path.

For every shaky breath she took, a wisp of smoke would curl in front of her face. She stared at the smoke as it disappeared, and with a childish curiosity she blew out another smoky breath. The mist was doing this. But why? It had healed her before- why was it suddenly hurting her? She could take one glance around and see it was killing the plants around her.

Luckily the more she moved, the less numb her body felt. And soon enough she was trotting down the path, her feet moving faster than her mind. Eventually she stumbled out of the forest, the mist slowly catching up but out of sight. As she composed herself and winced at how pale her legs had become, the girl lifted her gaze to study her surroundings.

She had stumbled into a large clearing. Much like the one she had woken up in, but without the cocoon. Where she stood the clearing was cut off by trees. But across from her, a few yards away, there was a large dead end. It was a mountain wall, dark and rocky with jagged transparent stones formed on the surface.

Separating her from the wall were a large assortment of stones. They towered above her yet were still shorter than the mountain, and when she took a step closer to inspect them the words 'Callanish stones' formed in her head. The stones formed a circle, and a smaller stone stood in the center.

She stared at them, her eyes taking in the engravings carved on each stone. She couldn't understand what they said. The symbols looked familiar- but her mind refused to cooperate. Sighing, the girl stepped back and studied them for a moment longer before an idea formed in her head.

Glancing down at her marked hand and then at the blossom in her hair, the girl went to the closest stone and ran her palm over the engravings similar to the way she had with the flower. Instantly a white light filled them, lighting up the clearing and covering the stone in a radiant glow. Her hand was enveloped in a slightly painful heat again, but this time she ignored the pain.

A smile tugged at her lips as she went to the next stone and performed the same action. Soon all of the stones were glowing, and the light had become bright enough that she had to wince to see.

She stood there silently, consciously waiting for something- anything- to happen. But nothing did. The stones continued to release light and she heard a faint buzzing sound in her ear, but other than that nothing else seemed to occur.

Annoyance slid up her spine as she glanced around the clearing, her eyebrows furrowed. Her gaze landed on the trees she had emerged from, and her jaw clenched when she saw hints of the mist lurking through the trees. Turning quickly back toward the stones, the girls eyes flickered to the center stone.

It was small, only as tall as her chest, and squared whereas the other stones were circular. Advancing toward it, the girl quickly studied it for something the other stones didn't have. She knew somehow that the stones were her way out of the forest, which seemed like an endless maze.

She circled the center stone, her eyes hurriedly flickering around it at all angles as the mist began to emerge from the forest. It was slow, but it was approaching. And she could already fill the chill filling the clearing.

Then she saw it.

It was very faint, and not as deep or obvious as the other engravings, but in the very center of the stone was a small opening. She pushed her pinky finger into it, but her nail barely went in. She let out an exasperated breath when the temperature in the clearing went even lower.

She pushed her palm on top of the opening, but nothing happened. And then her gaze went back to the pendant.

_'It looks small enough...'_ She thought hopefully as she lifted the crystal between her forefinger and thumb. Glancing back toward the forest, the mist already circling the clearing and flowing toward the stones, the girl quickly pushed the crystal into the stone.

It slid in perfectly, filling the opening until only the edge stuck out. The white light surrounding the stones suddenly vanished, and in its place was a blue light. Slowly the light from all of the stones began to fuse until all of the stones seemed to go dark.

She took one last look at the mist before a bright energy force erupted from the stones. Covering her eyes on instinct, a sensation of coolness washed over her. She took a step away from the stones and instantly felt the mist on her legs. But unlike before, it didn't freeze her veins or make her limbs go numb.

When she opened her eyes again, her lips curved upward of their own accord. There was no longer a dead end.

In it's place was a large tunnel opening. The light from the stones reflected into it, so she could faintly see inside. Glancing down, she saw the mist brushed against her but continued to float into the cave.

Turning towards the center stone, the girl hesitantly reached for her necklace. Briefly she wondered if the tunnel would close up if she removed it, and her hand paused.

She stared at the small pendant with doubt clouding her features. She didn't feel right just leaving it in the stone, even if that was where it belonged. It sounded selfish in her mind, but she quickly reasoned that it had been with her when she first woke from the cocoon, and there must have been a reason for that. She didn't want to run across something later and need the crystal, only for her to not have it.

She quickly closed her hand around the pendant and removed it from the opening. To her utter relief, the only effect was the stones losing their light. But the tunnel remained unaffected.

Putting the necklace back on, the girl took a deep breath and followed the mists lead as it drifted into the tunnel. She felt strangely euphoric as she carefully stepped inside the dark opening. She had discovered a way out, despite it being on a whim to take a chance- but she had accomplished it on her own no less.

Maybe, just maybe, she would be alright. If she could figure out puzzles like this, who knew what else she could do. With the help of her abilities of course. She wasn't sure to what extent her pendant was capable of, and it was an understatement to say she was a little baffled by her palm tattoo.

But she would go on, and she would be free of the darkness while she was doing it.

And...perhaps she would be able to discover the cause of the darkness in the first place. It was a pleasant thought, and she entertained the notion in her head as she stumbled into the cave, relieved that the mist emanated enough light for her to see.

She did not see the dark eyes following her every move as she walked on.

* * *

**This chapter didn't show any Noctis &amp; Co action, but I hope it was just as interesting. Stay tuned. ^^**


	5. Chapter 005: Inferno

**Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy XV then I wouldn't need to make an OC/AU in the first place. But I do own this plotline, my OC, and every word on this page. My advice? Don't steal it. Enjoy. ◕‿◕**

**This chapter was inspired by the song: Stephen Lloyd: Into the fire **

* * *

**Summary**: The Emperors adviser receives word of the Kings arrival. Stella, Ignis, and Noct plan to head for Accordo. The crystal is stolen and chaos erupts.

* * *

4#: Inferno

**oOo**

_'Into the fire we go,_

_We don't have time to fear.'_

_-Unknown_

**oOo**

* * *

**oOo**

**Nifleheim Palace**

**oOo**

* * *

"Sire, the scouts have spotted King Regis and several hundreds of soldiers and carriages entering the border. Should I send word for the Emperor?" A tall messenger who could barely contain his shaking limbs asked meekly as he bowed before the man on the other side of the room.

The mans face was entirely obscured in shadows as he sat at his desk, a goblet of red wine that looked suspiciously like blood in his gloved hands. Amber eyes stared coolly at the messenger, who stood by the door as if he was ready to bolt any second.

Briefly the man assessed the messengers words, the tiniest of smiles curling at his usually grim lined mouth.

"Send for the Emperor..." The mans silky voice caused the messenger's quivering to stop in favor of freezing in place. But the man was not deterred. "And tell him our plan is to be set in motion. Make sure our men are ready, or your head will pay the price."

Quickly the Messenger stood to his feet and bowed his head, skin paling instantly at the threat. "Right away Sire. I will send for him immediately." And then like a flash he was out the door.

As the door slammed shut, the loud sound reverberating throughout the room and disturbing the usual dead silence there, the man slowly stood from his desk. White teeth flashed in an amused smile as he cradled the fragile goblet in his hands. The man slowly ran his fingers over the glass before suddenly crushing it into his palm.

The sparkling fragments fell to the floor, red wine staining the carpet like blood, and crunched under his boot as he walked towards the only window in the room, overlooking the entire city as the sun began to set.

"It's time to die, Regis."

* * *

**Insomnia Outskirts**

**Present day**

* * *

"So this is it?" Stella asked for the fifteenth time, her ring adorned hands fidgeting as she followed Ignis out to the courtyard. "We're _really_ doing this?"

Ignis let out an exasperated sigh as he pushed up his spectacles, blue eyes annoyed as he turned to the young Duchess. Stella generally wasn't a vexing person, but when she was unsure and nervous she tended to work on Ignis' nerves more than usual.

"Unless you have second thoughts and would rather not meet with us tonight, then yes- we are _really_ doing this. The council has granted us pardon, and you have guaranteed your assistance. I'm pretty sure this is final." He replied tartly and quickly bowed when Noctis walked past them and towards his motorcycle.

"Of course I don't have second thoughts Ignis. You know me better than that." Stella admonished, her voice trailing off as the bespectacled man brushed past her.

The trio were currently standing outside of the Insomnia border, right beside the path leading out of the Lucis capitol. After Gladious had made it quite clear he wished to be present beside Noctis in whatever future endeavor he had planned, it wasn't hard to convince Stella to join along as well.

"You're heading to Accordo then?" She had asked a few hours earlier, her blue eyes big and full of surprise as Noctis ordered a servant to repack his things.

"Apparently so." He had muttered offhandedly before heading to the council room to inform the members that he would be on leave. Stella quickly fell in step behind him, her cellphone forgotten as they strode down the hall.

After Gladious had confirmed that he in fact would be traveling to Accordo so he could meet them halfway and then make plans to get to Nifleheim, Noctis had instantly contacted Ignis and made plans to leave so he could get a head start. It would only take three days at most to get there by vehicle, and he wanted to reach his father as soon as possible. Ignis would be taking the car, which would be more than big enough to fit Gladious and Prompto, and currently the bespectacled man was off to the blacksmith to prepare the vehicle for travel.

Noctis may have just been a heir, but his opinion was practically law when it came to political matters, second only to the King and the Imperial fleet themselves. It was obvious he wanted to talk some sense into his father and perhaps reforge the treaty. After all, Regis had only headed for Nifleheim a few days ago, and settling something as serious as this took weeks. It wouldn't take long for Noctis to get there in time.

But an odd feeling of dread had formed in Stellas gut since hearing of the news, and now it was only growing. Her heart was warning her that something unforeseen was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be beneficial for either of them.

"You're unusually quiet Stella. Don't tell me you want to join along?" Noctis teased when they turned the corner and reached the left wing of the castle. His voice hadn't changed from it's quiet and indifferent tone, but by slight smile he sent Stella it wasn't hard for her to figure out he was joking.

"Do not be ridiculous Noct, you know how busy I am. I couldn't spare time for this trip," She replied, returning his weak excuse for a smile with her own.

Noctis simply shrugged and walked ahead of her, his gait as calm as it had been that morning- before Stella had arrived. Briefly Stella wondered how long it would have taken Noct to get the news of his fathers leave if she hadn't come along. Cor Leonis obviously would have stalled on telling him, and maybe would have kept it from him until the treaty was finalized no matter how suspicious it would seem.

And no doubt he had informed the council to keep it to themselves as well. She wouldn't be surprised if Noctis gave all the elders a piece of his mind before getting permission to go. Stella would have done the same thing after all, mild manner or not.

Suddenly, Noctis came to a halt in front of her, almost causing the blond to stumble into him. He quickly steadied the Duchess before giving her a mild apologetic look. It took only a few seconds for her to realize they were standing outside the doors of the council room. There were far more guards around the corridor, and Ignis had already summoned the members earlier so Stella was sure they were already inside; waiting.

Noctis glanced toward the doors before looking back at his friend, a flurry of expressions that she had no time to read moving across his face.

"I'll be out soon Stella. I think it best you stay here. I'm going to be in hot water already, trying to convince them to let me go when there are no other royals to do my duties here. It will only get worse if they see you here, considering how they feel about you."

She understood his meaning instantly. Their alliance completely had to do with the trust Stella shared with the royal family, the council on the other hand...

Well they weren't exactly fond of her. Not only was she a foreigner, and considering how private Lucis was that wasn't surprising, but she was also a woman. There weren't many women in power, especially considering some of the kingdoms still didn't have them in high regard.

And yet, maybe it was her pride talking for her...but she wanted to see their faces when she walked in that room. Casual attire and all, she was a Duchess now. Though she was always cautious of her choices, she didn't see the harm in showing that she _was_ apart of this and she _was_ by Noctis' side.

Just as Noctis turned to wave the guards aside and walk in, Stella gently grabbed the sleeve of his jacket- stopping him. He paused and turned his head slightly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Stella simply smiled at him, polite and cool and completely at ease.

"Venomous towards me or not," The blond began, her expression turning serious as Noctis turned to face her."I think I have the right to be involved. Everything concerning Nifleheim...concerns me. Not even you would deny me this."

And Noctis knew, just by the steady way she looked at him; Stella was determined. And _nothing_ stopped Stella when she was determined.

All he could do was sigh and hold out his arm for her to take as they walked into the council room, where many skeptical elders were waiting for them.

* * *

**Duscae: Amicitia Ranch **

* * *

"Dude, what the hell!" Prompto squeaked as Gladious dragged him out of the ranch house they had been staying in. A large burgundy truck that hadn't been there before was now parked a distance away beyond the grass plains surrounding the ranch, and Prompto's incredulous expression was briefly replaced with confusion, but quickly went incredulous again.

"We're off to Accordo, squirt." Gladious explained gruffly. "Don't worry about supplies, I've already taken care of it-"

"You made me drop perfectly good groceries so we can travel to some stupid city?!" The goth looking blond complained loudly, his annoyance at the loss of good food showing clearly.

"Silas will clean it up. But his highness needs an audience with us and we're going to grant it to him. Charge your weapon, get in the truck, and let's go."

And it was evident by the sternness of Gladious' jaw that he was completely serious about dumping their vacation at his grandfathers ranch, just out of the blue and with the vaguest explanation ever. Prompto had been shopping all day since the servants in the house all had days off- which was annoying enough since he had to do a _girls_ job. And it hadn't been ten seconds when Prompto returned to the ranch and entered the kitchen that Gladious had appeared and accidentally crashed into him, inadvertently destroying the groceries due to how inhumanely strong the bodyguard was.

The blond was extremely annoyed about it. Yet Prompto couldn't help but wonder what it was that Noctis needed them for. The quiet prince had been traveling a lot recently, much like their friend Stella, and his latest letter had mentioned him returning home. Had something happened?

"Don't worry your head about this." Gladious griped as he approached the truck and revved the engine to test it's durability. It was an old truck after all, his grandfathers servant hadn't used it for years but it wasn't like he was going to ride a chocobo all the way to Accordo. "I know you, and by now you're wondering if Noctis has gotten himself killed or something."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Prompto muttered as he opened the passengers door and lifted himself in. His mood brightened a bit when he saw his gun sitting on the dashboard, sleek and badass as he remembered it. During their stay at Duscae, Prompto had proven just how obsessed he was with the gun and keeping it sparkling like a gotdamn crystal had been the subject of many futile arguments.

Gladious didn't respond to Prompto's last retort, but the muscular mans eyes narrowed slightly as he started the car.

"You think they'll miss us?" Prompto asked after a moment of silence, referring to the servants, as Gladious pulled out of a dirt road. His voice was light, almost too light, and Gladious couldn't help but snort.

"I doubt it. They'll probably cheer when they realize you're gone."

The dramatic widening of Prompto's blue eyes and the comical drop of his jaw made Gladious chuckle.

"You prick." The blond muttered, raising a gloved hand to shove Gladious' broad shoulder despite the fact they were in a moving truck. The dark haired man only smirked at his younger comrade before turning to look ahead as they drove away from the ranch.

_'Don't worry Noct.'_ Gladious thought silently as he turned the truck into the road leading towards the city._ 'We'll get there in no time.'_

* * *

**Solheim**

**The Temple**

* * *

Several soldiers stood alert and silent as they marched through the temple that contained the very heart of Cosmos' crystal. Each unit from each kingdom of Fractum adorning their royal colors, with the exception of Solheim and Nifleheim, stood on each side of the large structure. And though there were more men guarding the crystal than could be counted, very few actually stood in close proximity to the life source of the world.

At the moment, only two very well trained protectors of the crystal stood at the very top and center of the temple where the crystal resided while hundreds marched in the middle and rear of the temple. Every since the Summoners vanished and the crystal was discovered lying in the rubble it's destructive power had caused by the King of Solheim; very highly trained humans had been assigned to guard it day in and day out.

No one kingdom was trusted to keep the heart of the crystal safe, especially since the five fragments of the crystal already resided in each kingdom separately, so the 'heart' of the crystal was guarded heavily in the abandoned capital of Solheim where few could reach it without the allied kingdoms combined permission.

And yet, even isolation had it's weaknesses...

"Did you see that?" A soldier suddenly muttered to his subordinate as he passed a pillar of the temple. The sun was setting, and the illuminating blue fire of the crystal seemed to reflect light like water across the walls. The subordinate narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked in the direction the other soldier had been staring toward. He saw nothing beyond the pillars of the temple nor the tree's that surrounded it.

"I know not what you speak of-" The younger soldier began, rolling his eyes discreetly as he headed back to his post. But a suddenly flash of darkness, blowing out the blue flamed torches and causing the temple room to go dark, made him pause.

"What-" A yowl and then a sickening crush erupted in the otherwise silent temple, the sound echoing deafeningly throughout the temple walls.

Instantly more voices of panic rose. Several men quickly rose their weapons to ward off any unsuspecting intruders. But to their utter confusion there was no one there. And when the eyes of the men witnessed the darkness that had caused the sudden confusion slowly spread throughout the walls as if it was alive, the panic only rose.

"Protect the crystal!" One of the higher ranked soldiers ordered to the remaining men who had not yet been enveloped in the darkness. "Go, now!"

But the darkness was already spreading upward in rapid succession, making the stone walls of the temple crumble and shake as it rose, and by the time the men had reached the crystals chamber all they saw was the blindingly bright jewel throbbing and emitting an energy that pulsed rapidly as if in a panic. The darkness was surrounding it, engulfing it.

Eyes wide in panic in horror, weapons already trying to dissipate the darkness and get to the crystal. But the blackness was endless, breaking apart yet fusing together again as the men attacked it.

And then the darkness completely devoured the life source of the world, smoke erupting in place of where the crystal had been hovering like a floating castle. When the pitch black smoke cleared, the sight that the soldiers beheld made the panic rise tenfold.

"It's gone!"

* * *

**Insomnia: Council Room**

* * *

A sudden wave of pain shot through the Princes body, making him pause in his advance toward the council table. At first the pain was only mild, but when Noctis took another step his entire body felt like it was on fire.

Noctis keeled over, eyes wide and his crystal birthmark throbbing, as he crumbled to the floor of the council room in the faces of every elder present. Stella froze as she heard a crash behind her, and when she saw her best friends state, all the blood drained from her face. Stella turned and quickly knelt beside him, eyebrows furrowing when the prince began to shake violently, his bright blue eyes fading to red and back again.

It hadn't been one minute when they walked in the council room with many disapproving stares turning their way that Noctis had collapsed into this state. It was so unlike him that Stella began to panic as chaotic murmurs and footsteps erupted in the room.

"Noctis!" She gasped, her heart dropping in her chest. _"Noctis, what's wrong!?" _

* * *

_oOo_

_'Etro...my sister...the monster you created...to oppose me...'_

**_'He's fulfilling his purpose, Cosmos.'_**

_'Which is to destroy the balance...'_

**_'I'm sorry sister, I've waited too long.'_**

_'No...no, what have you done...'_

_oOo_

* * *

**I hated the last chapter, because despite everything it's _supposed_ to be that way yet I don't like how I wrote it, but this chapter (and the next) are one of my favorite ones despite how short this one is (as well as abrupt) and how...supposedly confusing the next one will be. All thanks goes to my muse.**

**Hope you enjoyed ^^ **


End file.
